1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a protector for holding a filter medium thereon, which is used for a filter.
2. Related Arts:
JP-U-4-118105 discloses an oil filter including a filter member composed of a filter medium member and a protector for holding the filter medium member thereon to reinforce the strength of the filter member and to keep a specific shape of the filter medium member. Specifically, the protector is made of a punched metal plate having plural holes and has a cylindrical shape. The protector is disposed on an inner circumference of the filter medium member, thereby forming the filter member. The filter member is located in a specific position within a case by a plate spring.
In the above-mentioned oil filter, however, the protector cannot be easily scrapped when the filter member is exchanged and the handling of the protector is difficult. This is because the protector is made of metal so that the protector is not burned together with the filter medium member. In addition, in the above-mentioned oil filter, the protector for keeping the shape of the filter medium member and the part (the plate spring) for positioning the filter member are respectively provided, resulting in an increase in number of parts. The increase in number of the parts causes increase in man-hours for assembling the parts.